


Nightmares

by PadawanStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: When the Reader wakes up from a nightmare, Stiles is right there to comfort her.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories I'm moving from Tumblr to AO3.

Stiles had always associated nightmares with everything loud and noisy.  
When he’d lost his mum, the screams that had often followed his night terrors had been loud enough to wake up his dad, who was sleeping across the hall.  
It had been the same when the Nogitsune was slowly taking over his mind and body.  
Stiles’ nightmares always reminded him of storms, the pictures in his head clear as the lightning illuminating the sky, his screams as loud as the thunder that came with the storm. In the end he found himself in a brooding darkness.

But Nightmares could be quiet too.  
Quiet and dark as the far depths of the ocean, where monsters could hide in the darkness and no sounds could make their way up.  
So quiet, in fact, that you had been able to hide them from Stiles for months.

It had taken Stiles half a year to realize that the monsters the pack had fought over time, were keeping you awake at night, too. Where his screams laid all his fears open, you were keeping it all hidden inside of you.  
But one could only take so much and one night, not too long ago, Stiles had found you sitting in the living room, silently crying at one of your especially nasty nightmares.  
After that you hadn’t been able to hide even one more of your bad dreams from your boyfriend and while you couldn’t help but feel guilty for keeping him awake so often, you were still glad that Stiles wasn’t leaving you alone with the dark pictures in your head.

* * *

_Cold._  
_You were cold… so god damn cold!_

_As you opened your eyes and tried to look down on yourself, you realized that you felt dizzy too. Everything in front of your eyes was swimming and you barely recognized the ripped top and the shorts you were wearing._  
_Your bare legs and arms were traced with goosebumps from the cold underground you were lying on and you couldn’t move your arms._  
_You finally realized that you were captured in a dark room and it frigthened you even more._

_Something was wrong._

_"Stiles? Scott… help!”_  
_Trying to call after your friends wasn’t helping either, because your tongue lay too heavy in your mouth and instead of yelling their names, it sounded more like you were drunk._

_A sudden high-pitched ringing made you groan in pain, as you were unable to protect your ears with your hands._  
_Something about that noise was familiar and it made your heart beat twice as fast._

_"We can’t let you go, (y/n). The experiment is not completed.”_ _The robotic voice made the blood freeze in your veins._

_The Dread Doctors had captured you.  
_ _They slowly came closer, each step ringing louder and louder in your ears, and seemed to ignore your pleads for mercy._

_You gasped at the sudden pain of a needle in your arm, as they reached the operation table._  
_They were injecting you more mercury and you could feel it under your skin. It was burning like fire._

_As you coughed some of it back up, they all looked down on you and in that moment you just knew that they’d kill you._  
_The Dread Doctors were cold, they had already killed all of those kids before you, and you would end up just like them._  
_Just one of their dirty, failed experiments._

_“Failure”_

* * *

 

As you finally woke from your nightmare, you could feel your heart hammering in your chest at the darkness in front of your eyes.  
You gave yourself a few seconds to collect yourself again. It seemed like Stiles was still asleep, thankfully lying with his back to you, and you weren’t helping anybody with breaking into tears.

It had just been a dream. A nightmare that had happened to you this summer, but still - only a dream. You could do this.

Burying your hands in your hair, you tried to get your fast breathing down to normal, which was an act on its own.  
The pictures were still fresh in your mind, goosebumps still grazing your skin. You realized that you had to get out of your sweat-soaked shirt.

Pushing the blankets off of your body, you fastly got up from the bed and grabbed one of Stiles flannels from his chair before entering his small bathroom.  
You shoved the door close behind you and switched on the lights .  
With the darkness the monsters disappeared too and you felt yourself relax even more. Just standing in the illuminated room made you feel safer again, probably because all you remembered from your visit in the Dread Doctor’s labour was the dark room they had hidden you in.

Heavy shadows were gracing the skin under your eyes and your hair looked tousled from pulling at it.  
Your old self wouldn’t have recognized you, before the supernatural and death had entered your life.  
Now it felt normal. You had changed and people just had to take a look into your eyes to see how broken you were.

With shaking hands, you took off your shirt and slipped into the flannel. It didn't surprise you that getting all the buttons closed with your trambling hands took you a while, but you eventually fixed the shirt on your body with a sigh.

Untwisting the water tab next, you held your hands under the beam before splashing some of it into your face.  
While the cold water wasn’t doing much for your racing mind, you still enjoyed the cool feeling on your skin.   
It helped you to slowly get your breath under control again.  
With closed eyes you fumbled for a towel to dry off your face and almost screamed at the dark shadow waiting for you in the door frame when you looked up again, clinging at the sink instead.

Stiles entered the room with a guilty look on his face.  
“Shit, I’m sorry! I didn't want to scare you."

You looked back up into the mirror and found tears glistening in your eyes.

"Babe? Are you alright?"

Too tired to hold back your pain any longer, you simply turned around at Stiles' question and shook your head with tears already making their way down your face.  
Within a second, Stiles was in front of you, pulling you into his chest.  
Your own sobs sounded ugly in your ears, but you were too tired to actually care. Instead you clung to Stiles and tried to listen to his soft voice, telling you that it would be okay.  
Feeling his arms around you, his hand gently stroking your hair, you almost believed him.

It took you a few minutes to calm down again and even after your crying had ceased, Stiles was still keeping you in his embrace, giving you the chance to calm your nerves completely.

He was the first one to speak up again.  
“You want to lay down again?” his voice sounded understanding and made you want to hide in his arms forever but laying down sounded nice, too.  
Not trusting your voice, you nodded into his shoulder

“Okay,” he kissed the top of your head before slowly breaking the embrace, taking your hand instead,“ lets get you back into bed.”  
Stiles held the door open for you but you froze at the dark bedroom outside.  
You just couldn’t bring yourself to walk the short distance through the dark room, not after a dream like the one you had had.

Stiles turned back around, once he realized you had stopped walking. "Babe, what's wrong?"

“Stiles… the light.”

The realization dawned in his eyes and it made him let go of your hand, before dissapearing in the darkness by himself.  
With a simple click you were finally greetened by light and before you had the chance to leave the bathroom by yourself, Stiles was already back by your side, taking your hand back in his.  
He gently pulled you over to his bed and, once you had laid back down on the mattress, wrapped himself around you protectively.  
“We can leave the light on if you want.”

“I’d like that.” your voice sounded faint but you knew that Stiles had heard you as he pulled your interlocked hands up to give you a kiss on the back of your hand.

“You want to talk about your dream?”

You shook your head at Stiles' question. You only wanted to finally forget what had happened. “Nothing I haven’t dreamt about yet. Just the Dread Doctors again.”

“It’s okay, these freaks can’t hurt you anymore." Stiles pulled you even closer and gave you a gentle kiss on your temple. “They are gone and if they ever think about coming back I’m gonna be the one kicking their asses back to hell.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

Stiles watched you with a frown as you turned around in his arms.  
“I’m serious! I'd protect you.”

"I know," you told him with a smile. "My hero."  
You started caressing his face with gentle strokes and the frown on Stiles' face finally dissapeared, leaving your boyfriend watching you with a loving gaze as you pulled him down into a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://stiles-stilinski-imagines.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
